


Opera

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Adrian invites Annalise  to the opera





	Opera

“I’ll go to the opera with you”Annalise said to Adrian 

“That would make me very happy”Adrian said to her 

“I could use some time off from al the pomp and circumstance of detective work”Annalise says 

“I’m looking forward to you joining my company”Adrian replies before sipping on his soda 

“Thanks for asking me Adrian”Annalise said to him 

“You’re welcome”Adrian tells her

Annalise really did like Adrian 

She could see her moving on from her husband slowly maybe with him


End file.
